


best case scenario tbh

by Shad0wFlight34



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: A good time is had by all, Begging, Dry Humping, Hickeys, Multi, PIV, PWP, Threesome - M/M/Other, blowjob, nonbinary runner five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad0wFlight34/pseuds/Shad0wFlight34
Summary: Sam, Simon, and Five have some time off and the bedroom is empty. They have a cuddle sesh, Sam falls asleep and pops a boner, wakes up, and gets offered a threesome. CONSENT IS ASKED FOR AND GIVEN. Just wanted to make that super clear.





	best case scenario tbh

**Author's Note:**

> First time I can think of writing porn, still getting back in to writing since quitting it during high school, so please excuse me if its a bit amateur.

Scheduled time off was always welcome post apocalypse, and runner Five was pretty happy to find that theirs had lined up with both Sam _and_ Simon, it wasn't completely uncommon but it was still a treat to be able to spend time with two of their favourite people. They'd adopted their usual routine of sparring, weights, and stretching with Simon while Sam watched and refused Simon's push to join them. They'd even been lucky enough to be allowed to shower that day which was a carefully monitored luxury. The small party had unanimously agreed to a cuddle/nap session in the runners bunks (closer to just being a room that had once contained bunks which had been scrapped in favour of pulling all the mattresses together on the floor so the occupants could talk and cuddle).

They'd ended up in the affectionately named 'sam-wich' position with Sam cuddled between the two runners, facing Five with their legs tangled and the other two using Five's arm as a pillow. Simon had put an arm and a leg over the other two, spooning Sam and looking at Five over his head to read their lips and translate as sign language was harder with one arm held down.

They'd been talking d&d characters when Sam started quietly snoring, they'd kept talking, Simon lowering his voice, when Five suddenly went still, their face contorting slightly.

“what's up?” Simon asked, now alert.

'I think Sam just popped a boner,' Five shifted slightly, 'yeah, I can feel it on my leg-' just then Sam let out a sigh and snuggled closer to Five, pressing his hips against their leg. Five slapped a hand over their face, cheeks reddening, Simon muffled a snort of amusement, and Five narrowed their eyes at him briefly, 'should we, like, wake him up? Is it weirder to just... Leave him to it? I don't think I can untangle without waking him up.'

“Maybe I'll just leave you here, _my_ arms are loose and this seems like a _you_ problem.” Simon was laughing at them, and although they knew he was joking around Five grabbed his arm and glared at him, he might joke around further by _actually_ walking out and Five was intent on dragging him down this awkward path with them.

Simon grinned, though his face suddenly held an element of seriousness, “I mean, if you're going to be like that, we could always wake him up and offer him _a hand_ , me and Janine are open, so it's fine by me.”

Five stiffened, _Fuck that sounds good_ , they shook themselves, 'I feel like that's the weirdest thing to do'

“It's only weird if he's not interested, and let's face it, he'd drop trou in a heartbeat if you asked him.”

'let's not inflate my head _too_ much, three. I don't know-' Sam moaned softly and shifted his hips, rubbing himself against their thigh.

“You gotta rip that uncomfortable bandaid off, Five, the longer you leave it the weirder it gets.” Simon shook Sam's shoulder, “Sam, Saaa-aaam, wakey wakey”

 _Simon, you sack of shit-_ was all Five's thoughts managed before suddenly short-circuiting as Sam, still half asleep, made eye-contact. _Ooooh shit he's cute_ , “mm, Five, wha-” Sam suddenly seemed to come to and scrambled off the runner in a panic, elbowing Simon in the ribs to Five's short-lived satisfaction, “I am _so_ sorry I was just- I'm just gonna go- uh-”

“Relax, you're not the first person get a hard on in the middle of a cuddle pile, we can help you out if you want. Well, I mean I can't sign Five up for it, but I'm sure they'd be up for it, wouldn't you, Five?”

“Now hold on a second, you can't pressure Five like that!” Sam had mustered a lot of indignation on Five's behalf which they had always appreciated, even if it wasn't necessary, Five had fantasised about Sam plenty, but they hadn't ever pictured this kind of situation, it usually went more along the lines catching him alone in the comms shack, gentle kisses, plenty of time to talk it out, _oh well._

Five waved their hand to catch their attention, 'I'm up for it, if you want' they signed.

“Oh.” Sam was glancing between them nervously, pillow held against his crotch. “No pressure, Sam. Offer's on the table but we won't be offended if you just want to go rub one out instead” Five nodded to Simon's assurance and signed 'no pressure.'

Sam glanced between them once more before nodding nervously, “yeah, uh, sure.”

Simon grinned and patted the mattress between him and Five, “come on over then, get comfy”

Sam was pressed between them again, sitting on Simon's lap while Five kissed him slowly and ghosted their fingers up and down his thighs, he was delightfully reactive, shaking and gasping at even the small amount of sensation he was receiving.

Simon grinned and grabbed his hips, kissing down his neck and dry humping his ass, “you're really into this, aren't you”

“ _no_ , I- _ooooh fuuuuck_ ” any denial was promptly lost as Five swung a leg over his hips and began grinding down on the tent in his pants, making him scream with pleasure and grab their shoulders in an attempt to ground himself, “oh please, please, I- _please_ , I can't-”

Simon rested his chin on Sam's shoulder, chatting casually to Five between grunts as he kept humping, “So, Five, how do you want to do this? You up for penetration, or...?”

Five grinned and and stood up somewhat shakily, pulling off their briefs and heading for the communal nightstand to grab a box of condoms, they gave him a nod, “what about you, Sam?” Simon muttered in his ear, “you want _in_?” the three of them sniggered at the lame pun, always time to giggle at bad jokes. “Yeah, that sounds... really good”

Simon clapped once, “So, how're we doing this?”

'I'm topping. Also D-P won't work for me, I haven't had anything beyond fingers up there in ages.'

Sam raised his hand nervously, “I could, uh,” he gestured to Simon's crotch, “Oooh, offering me a blowjob?” “Yeah”

'Sam on his back, I can ride him while you kneel over his chest and he sucks you off?' Five offered

“Sounds good to me, what about you, Sam?” Sam licked his lips nervously and nodded. The three of them stripped and the two men slipped condoms on and the three of them got I position, Five licked their lips, stretching themself as they kept eye contact with Sam who bit his lip.

Five tapped Simon's shoulder, 'keep your dick out of his mouth while I'm going down, I want to hear him' This elicited a small noise from Sam which quickly gained volume as Five slid his dick into them, his fingers scrabbled for purchase and came to grip Simon's muscular thighs, Simon grinned down at him, “Good call, Five, I'd've _hated_ to interrupt a show this good”

Five rocked their hips, enjoying the noises it elicited, then planted one hand on his stomach for support and began moving up and down, smirking as Sam starting desperately jerking his hips, trying to increase the pace, he'd started begging again, which only encouraged Five to go slow, enjoying the power. They reached down and rubbed hard at the small dick that had grown between their legs from their time on testosterone treatments, their fingers were instantly slicked from their arousal, their fingers glided easily over their dick, their movements stuttered for a moment.

Simon placed a hand over Sam's cheek, stroking his dick with the other, “you're not going to leave me out of this are you?”, he fluttered his eyelashes, Sam managed to roll his eyes at him, and propped himself up on his elbows to place his mouth Simon's head, running his tongue across his slit. Simon groaned, throwing his head back and grabbing Sam's hair, gripping the sheets with his other hand, forcing himself not to start fucking his face.

Sam started bobbing his head, and the room was filled with muffled groans and panting.

Five came first, their hips coming to a stop for a moment as their eyes rolled back, they shook their head after a moment, and went back to humping, the extra stimulation making their hips shake slightly. The clenching sent Sam over next, and Simon had been pretty close by that point and he pushed Sam's head back and leaned back to cum on his chest.

The three of them stayed like that for a long moment, catching their breath, Five moved first, pulling off the condom and tying it off before staggering on unsteady legs towards the bin and dropping it in before returning to collapse onto the mattress beside the other two and snuggling up to them. Simon slumped on Sam's other side and wiped his stomach off with his discarded t-shirt.

There was a long pause. Simon was the first to break it, “so that was fun. How're you two feeling?”

Five held up the 'ok' hand sign, and Sam laughed, “yeah that was... pretty amazing.”

'If you ever want to go again, I'm down.' Five signed before looking slightly embarrassed, 'if you want.'

“Wow, Five careful not to get too romantic there” Simon teased and Five and they swung an arm over Sam to give him a light punch to the gut that still caused him to jerk, “Jesus, Five, not so soon after cumming! I'm still sensitive” Five laughed at him, before settling back down.

'kind of wish I'd saved the shower card' Five noted, wrinkling their nose as they felt the slick between their legs, '3 gimme your shirt. It's already dirty.'

Simon tossed the fabric their way and they made an effort to clean up.

Another pause.

They cuddled back up, and Simon pulled a blanket over the three of them, and Five fell asleep with their head on Sam's chest.

 


End file.
